I Love My Best Friend
by LoveShipper
Summary: The episode of "Zalians & Cloudwatchers" from Austin's POV. Enjoy. Please only positive reviews.


This is a request from one of my best friends and fellow Auslly fan Iwantlunch so I first want to thank her for suggesting this story idea. I also want to thank my friend luvmaya92 on Twitter for reading my story and letting me know if it's good enough to post.

I don't own anybody so don't sue. Please leave me a nice, cheery review and enjoy the story.

Dear Journal

This is definetly a day to remember then again anytime I get to spend with Ally Dawson, my best friend, my songwriter and the young woman I have been falling for is a day to remember. I might have only known Ally for 3 months but I feel that I have known her longer. Each day is an opportunity to learn as much as I can about the girl who is becoming one of the most important people in my life.

I already know that she loves pickles, they were like Ally's favourite-could-eat-everyday- kind-of-food like mine was pancakes, that she has immense stage fright, I don't know why yet but hopefully someday soon I will be told. That way I can work towards helping her overcome the fear so that the world can finally know the awesomeness that is Ally Dawson.

I know Ally's mom isn't in the picture, sometimes Ally's big brown eyes that remind me of a puppy dogs, get all sad, troubled and beg for me to hug her and tell her that everything will be ok in situations that must remind her of her mom.

I always want to be there to protect her and do everything in my power to make the light of happiness come back to her ivory face. I wonder if Mrs Dawson passed away or Ally's parents are divorced and her mom isn't in her life for some dumb reason, who wouldn't want to be in this angel's life?

Lastly i know that, like my dad, Ally was told by her dad that there was one in a bazillian chance of her making anything of her catchy, written from the heart, well thought of, beautiful songs that she sings with a voice that rivals angels. I could listen to Ally sing for hours at a time and never get bored of her voice. I wish that one day Ally would tape her singing on a CD that I can steal, take home and then listen to it from the time I wake up to the time I fall asleep.

The day started off innocently enough, Dez and I were busy being our usual, slightly childish, and slightly annoying selves, I don't mean to be childish or annoying to Ally but I wanted to do anything I could to show Ally the real me and hopefully make her laugh. I do love her but I wish she was more easy going, laughed and smiled more.

Her gorgeous laugh and million watt smile makes my heart fly and I get this stupid smile on my face and an urge to do whatever I can to make Ally smile and laugh once again. I want to show her that the world doesn't have to be serious and boring all the time, there is joy, laughter and fun times to be had and I want to experience all life's joy and happiness alongside Ally.

Trish looked hilarious in her cheese uniform, I mean she was dressed in a big block of cheese with a smaller piece of cheese on her head. Who wouldn't laugh at Trish's outfit, well not out loud of course unless you are anxious to get your butt kicked and believe me no one wants to be butt kicked by Trish.

Oh my sneaky girl has been writing a new song without me to play at my next podcast. Man I love writing songs with Ally, sitting close to her, breathing in the same air as her as well as her heavenly berry scent, bouncing ideas off each other as the number of paper with rejected song lyrics grow on the floor and spending the whole night just the two of us, all alone in our practice room.

Ally says that the song she is about to let me listen to on her MP3 player perfectly captures everything I'm about. I think someone has been taking detailed notes about me, I guess I'm not the only one who observes every and each single detail and moment that makes up someone I really care about. I hope I made a good impression on my Ally and inspire another wonderful song.

Ok so the melody is catchy and the lyrics are once again well written, I can feel the emotion and thoughts that went through Ally's head as she wrote this song. But sweetie, I have to admit that I'm not a serious and sensitive guy, I mean what guy cries at a sunset or at romantic movies that girls seem to go gaga and blubber over? I know I don't cause if I did, Aaron and Andrew would eat me alive with their teasing.

I guess since Ally wrote a song about me being a guy who is serious, sensitive and sweet, she doesn't really know me like I thought. No biggie, that just gives us an excuse to hang out more, just the two of us, for as long as it takes for us to really get to know the other person. Hopefully before the podcast so that I can sing a song that I can feel in my heart as the truth.

Also from the song, I can tell that Ally is looking for a sweet, sensitive and serious young man to be in her life as her boyfriend. I'm not going to totally change my whole personality cause that would mean that what I feel for Ally isn't true love cause true love doesn't make you change your whole personality to work out.

I know that I sometimes drive Ally crazy with my uniqueness but I also know that she would never ask me to change myself for her own interest; one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. Ally loves me for the real me but that doesn't mean I won't try to show Ally that I can be sensitive, caring, sweet and serious when I need to be and really tell and show her how much her being in my life has made my life that so much better then I ever thought possible.

Mom and Dad have been giving my brothers and me "man"advice since we were kids; to be a true and all rounded man we have to be a balance of sweet, sensitive and big and tough. Now is a time to show the woman of my dreams another side of me, the side that will hopefully win her heart and love in the end. I'm like an onion, I have many layers that peel back to reveal the me that sometimes I even hide from Dez and my family.

I didn't want to hurt Ally's feelings, having the girl of your dreams mad at you isn't a good way to get her to fall in love with you, but I had to be honest, I knew girls like honestly and I want Ally to think I'm trustworthy but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Ally sad isn't something I look forward to seeing especially when I'm the cause of her sadness.

I ended up telling Ally the truth after I stuttered out that I had to tell her something and ended up giving her a pickle basket, thanks to Dez, which she happily and adorably munched on. I mentally face slapped myself, how dumb could I be? I mean I not only stuttered and acted like an idiot in front of the girl I love instead of being the calm and collective guy I'm known for but gave her a lame basket, how dumb is that and how does that impress Ally?

It got worse when I danced\stalled during the podcasat, I really didn't want to sing Ally's song cause my heart wouldn't be all in it which wouldn't do the song justice which in turn will embarass Ally in front of how many viewers happened to be watching and that is a no no. It turns out that I wasn't the only one who danced\stalled when trying not to hurt Ally's feelings by not telling the truth, Dez and Trish did it too.

I know I did end up telling Ally the truth though it was hard I think Ally appreciated the honesty which is a good quality for a dream guy to have. But it turned out ok, I mean Ally wasn't mad at me for long and agreed to spend some alone time with me to get to know me more so we can write a song that respresents more of the real me. I was elated that I got to spend some quality time with the woman of my dreams.

I love Ally but man does that girl need my help in relaxing and learning the art of having fun. I mean her stance that was suppose to look "cool" was too adorable and funny to be considered cool. It seems that whatever Ally does, I think it is the most adorable thing ever seen, it could be the dorkiest thing on the planet and with anyone else I would have laughed at them, maybe not so friendly.

But with Ally, I will find it the most adorable and sweetest thing ever. I guess that is what being in love feels like. You can be yourself 100% of the time cause you know that the person you love won't make fun of you will laugh with you, accept you for who you are , won't try to change you and most importantly loves you for you, no matter what.

The first activity was cloudwatching with Ally's cloudwatching club, who knew that there was a club for something as silly and kind of boring as watching clouds. I mean all you do is stand around and watch clouds float lazily by and try to find shapes in the clouds. I tried to find at least one shape in the clouds after being caught red handed at watching the clock with a bored look on my face.

Who on this Earth would find watching clouds all afternoon fun? I mean I love Ally and I really want to spend as much alone time with her as I can get to know more about the young lady I've fallen for. But I've never been so bored in my life and I've had to spend the afternnon with my grandmother and her friends girl-talk around me. All i wanted to do is take Ally away to an event where it's just the two of us and we are actually having fun.

I got my chance when Ally admitted that I had paid my dues to her kind of activity and we could finally go on to one of my activities . I already know which one I will take my sweetie to and hopefully Ally will enjoy it. I'm taking my Ally to "Fright Night". I knew that is very stereotypical of me; every guy has thought about taking a really cute girl who he's interested in to a horror movie so the guy can comfort his petrified girl cause she's cowering into him.

I knew that it is pathetic for me to go the usual and male route of taking Ally to a horror movie in hopes that she would get so scared that she will cower into my arms, asking for comfort. Bit it means I can hold her tightly in my arms, whisper in her ear during the entire movie comforting works like nothing in the movie is real and nothing and no one will ever hurt her with me around.

I take my job as one of Ally's protectors very seriously, no one will ever hurt my angel while she's under my protection. If by some twist of fate Ally does get hurt then I will do anything I can to make that beautiful million watt smile come back on her face and her melodious laughter ring out like a bell. Whenever Ally is unhappy, then I feel my own stomach twisting uncomfortably, my heart breaks every time I see those big chocolate pools and that angelic face looking so sad. An unhappy Ally makes an unhappy Austin.

You can't blame a guy for trying to get another chance to have the woman of his dreams in his arms for more then a hug, I treasure each hug as well as every time a part of Ally's delicate skin touches mine cause every time we touch sparks fly and my tummy is filled with butterflies and a warm, gooey feeling like I have melted chocolate in my tummy.

If I get a chance to have any cuddle time with my sweet Ally, I will take it willingly and treasure every moment of it, the touch of Ally's skin against mine, her vanilla body scent ,her flowerly scent from her silk-like brown hair all around me and the feeling of her petite, fragile body in my arms.

Even though it was not required for the participants of the "Fright Fest" to wear costumes I wanted to make sure that Ally was as involved as she could be in something I love to do; I love horror movies especially when they are super scary that they give me nightmares, I just love the adrenline rush being scared brings me.

I know Ally said that she found horror movies boring but I wanted to put as much effort as I could to make sure Ally at least had some fun at the movies. I knew she tried her hardest to make sure I had some fun cloudwatching, she would ask me every so often what shape or animal I could see in the clouds and tried to bring me into her fellow cloudwatchers and her's conversations.

I wanted to do the same thing so with my mom's help, she was more then happy to help me stitch a fast but accurate "Swamp Bride" costume for Ally. I think that my mom has seen through my act of "oh she's just a friend" like when I talk about Ally non stop and knows I love Ally as more then a friend.

It seems like mom have a sixth sent when it comes to their children being in love cause as she was sewing, she was giving me a knowing glance especially. I already had my costume, I was suppose to go to the fest with Dez, I hope he understands that I'm trying to put an effort to get to know as much as I can about the woman I'm falling for and isn't mad at me.

I think Mom did an amazing job on Ally's costume, Ally looked amazing in her costume, like a blushing and beautiful bride even with the dress ripped in tatters, a wreath of dead flowers on her head as a veil and some dirt on her beautiful proclein skin, not even with dirt on her face and wearing a tatttered dress did Ally not look beautiful. How does Ally wear something that is suppose to make her less beautiful and still look gorgeous in it?

I enjoyed the movie but not as much as usual cause I was always looking at Ally, though I have to admit that I look at Ally more then I should during the day but who wouldn't look at a beautiful young lady as much as they can if they were able to?. I wanted to make sure that Ally was enjoying herself and changed her opinion of horror movies even so slightly.

I saw Ally asleep a couple of times, how can anyone fall asleep with all the screams of the audience and the movie which was loud?. But with a nudge she would wake up and try her hardest to keep awake to watch the movie. I hope she's enjoying the movie cause Zaliens 4 is a really good, exciting and edge of your seat kind of movie.

Intermission was interesting; it turns out that Dez and Trish have things in common with the other. Who knew? They were even dressed as the same character but they seemed to be having fun discussing their favourite parts of the movie so I left them alone.

Besides I had Ally beside me so I needed to pay attention to her cause I was at the movies with her, not on a date or anything though I wish I was. It was now time for Ally's picked activity, I hope it is funnier then cloudwatching and let me learn something new about her. I thought she was adorable with her "Now it's time for a ride on the fun train. Whoot! Whoot!" but then again anything Ally does or says is adorable, even when she's rambling on.

On the positive side I got to spend some alone time with Ally without the pressure of having to write a song in the limited time we had until the next podcast, not that I mind writing songs with Ally, I love it so much cause together we always come up with a wonderful song and plus it means more alone time with Ally which I'm always looking for.

The negitive side is Ally took me to the mall pond, um I love you honey but you kind of took me to a lame place. I mean the trees aren't even real, the pond is kind of dirty cause people keep throwing their garbage in the pond and not many people actually sit here eating lunch or talking with friends.

I did met an unoffical member of Team Austin, a goose named Pickles. Only my Ally would think of naming an animal after her favourite food. Aww how adorable that growing up this little feathered guy had been my sweetie's inspiration and muse for her music though it's kind of sad that an animal was more of an inspiration to Ally then her own dad.

I never thought I would see the day when my very own little angel actually breaks the rules, it gave me a thrill cause it might mean Ally was learning how to be less strict about her routines and rules and is losen up a bit more from my love, support and guidence over these past few months that we have known each other.

Ally actually put a live goose under her dress, being the caring and loving sweetheart she is, to goosenapped Pickles cause the pond was being paved over the next day to build a parking lot which would mean Pickles would not only lose his home but probably his life. I don't know what we were going to put him cause Ally couldn't keep Pickles in her home so he would have to go to the zoo which isn't the life for any animal.

Ally and I went back to the theatre to ditch the security guard who was chasing us and I kind of wanted to enjoy the ending of the movie. Pickles wasn't exactly the quietiest animal, he kept honking really loudly and even when Ally put him down to eat the popcorn off the floor, Pickles was a naughty goose. He honked in people's ear, pecked at people's butts through the seats and run across the aisles.

He actually attacked Walter the Usher enough to get Walter to scream though I don't blame him. Iwould scream too if a goose was attacking me. Sweetheart, you look more adorable without that so serious face. What can I say or do to make an angel like you smile?

I gave her some advice about not taking everything so serious and looking at things my "life is fun" way which got my sweetie's beautiful smile and melodious laughter to ring out in the nearly empty theatre. Yeah I made Ally smile and laugh, score. Point for Mr Swamp Guy aka me on the "Convince the Girl of My Dreams I can be a Sweet, Seensitive, Caring, Fun and Romantic Guy so She'll Fall in Love With Me" role.

Just when I didn't think Ally could get any more adorable, she does something extra adorable that makes my heart smile. I mean Ally was knitting webbed footie pjs for a goose who was going to an aminal conservatory, how adorable is she? Pickles is super lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as Ally to take such good care of him.

Aww I love it when Ally and I have moments where we stare deeply into each other's eyes, touch the other person's shoulders or hands and without words , our hearts connect to the point where it's like I can see inside Ally's heart and she can see into mine to find our deepest secrets and wishes out there in the open.

I treasure each moment that Ally and I have together, alone or with Trish and Dez, it is stored in my "Ally Memory" folder to be pulled out when I miss her, ok pretty much when I'm away from her. I also love to gush about how much Ally means to me, how much she inspires me to reach for my dreams and never let the haters try to bring me down and how I wouldn't be the person or artist I am today without her support, guidence and friendship.

My gushing has nothing on my Ally telling me that she "doesn't need Pickles anymore. I have a new goose. His name is Austin." Ok it took Ally some explaining to figure out that I was Ally's "goose" and inspiration, aww sweetie that really touches my heart that I'm the inspiration to someone as one of a kind, talented, sweet, down to earth and beautiful as Ally. Her words make me want to try a little harder in life and my career so I can continue to be Ally's inspiration for her music and the man she will fall in love with in the end.

The next podcast went a lot better then the first one; Ally outdeemed herself once again by writing a wonderful song about even though Ally and I are different in our personalities and our interests, we are the perfect match as best friends and hopefully one day a romantic couple. Of course I tried my hardest to get Ally to be shown on camera so that all the audience could see the mastermind behind the songs that they can't get enough of.

But of course Ally didn't make it easy for me or Dez, she kept ducking out of the shoot whenever Dez turned the camera in her direction. Sweetheart, I know you have immense stage fright but could you just let the camera capture your beautiful image for one minute and give the audience a teeny wave? For me, it would be a great moment.

Though that doesn't mean that I won't stop trying to help you overcome your fright and get you comfortable in performing in front of people. People need to see the lovely and talented young lady that I have the privilage to know as a best friend and partner in music performing the wondersful songs that will one day be known to everyone in the world.

I guess my "fun" lessons worked a little more then I thought cause Ally decided that she wanted to waste the final couple of hours of working at "Sonic Boom" coloring with yours truly. Yeah, now she will realize that coloring is another way to have fun and be relaxed at the same time.

I was glad that Trish and Dez had found things in common, now their bickering can stop, but I know in my heart of hearts that it would never last too long. Who stops a friendship over the difference of pizza toppings? I'll answer that, Dez and Trish. Oh well. I guess, unlike Ally and me, some differences are too strong for two people to be friends.

Things got better then Ally told me that I would be so proud of her. sweetheart I'm always proud of you as long you are being your true, adorable self, she colored outside the lines. Ohh my little daredevil :). It turns out that Ally had coloured her clown picture perfectly in the lines and had put one tiny blue line on the clown's left leg.

Oh Ally, sweetheart, that is not exactly what I meant by coloring outside the lines so I will show you how to color outside the lines. I did this by lightly and gently taking her hand and guiding her hand to scrible all over her pretty picture. Ally tried to fight me from "ruining" her picture but I won't stop until our masterpiece is done.

I ended up breaking her blue crayon, I guess I was holding onto it too hard, but Ally said it in a joking,mock angry tone so I don't think she minded. Still holding onto the crayon, we both signed Ally's name, hey everyone needs to know who made this pretty picture plus I was kind of hoping I can take this picture home as a mementos of the amazing day I had with the woman of my dreams.

Then still holding the crayon, Ally turned around to put it back in the carton and I guess I was standing too close for comfort then two best friends should be as our bodies were close to eahc other, an inch away from each other. I've gotten so used to feeling the sparks and the warmth radiating from Ally's body whenever some part of our bodies touch that I never noticed how close we were standing.,

I know I mentioned before that staring into Ally's eyes was one of my fave hobbies so I was throughly enjoying seeing Ally's chocolate pools going from startled, unsure, acceptance and then the look of love, I hope. We stood there for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes, still holding hands and time stood still. I felt the urge to lean forward and kiss those soft, plump lips that were calling my name.

As I slowly leaned down I kept my gaze on Ally to make sure it is ok for me to finally kiss her. I saw her eyes open wide in nervousness, ok so maybe this wasn't such a good idea cause I would never do anything to upset my Ally-gator if I can help it. So in a last ditch attempt to make things ok between Ally and me I changed my direction and part of the body to which I would kiss aka instead of a kiss on the lips it was an eskimo kiss.

After the eskimo kiss, I let go of Ally's hand only to gently put my hands on her waist so she wouldn't move cause I was about to open my heart to her once again and say something sweet and sensitive. I said that I really appreciated the fact that Ally felt so comfortable around me that she shared a little piece of the world that she only lets the people she really trusts know about.

I told her that anything she wanted to know about me even if it's super duper private and maybe a smidge embarassing I will gladly spill my soul to her. I knew that I can fully trust that she will accept me for who I am, the dorky, slightly immature but sweet, sensitive and caring guy, and not tell anyone what I told her.

I guess what I told Ally made her heart happy, just like what happens when I'm near her, cause her eyes totally melted like dark chocolate in the spring sun and her beautiful smile came back on her face. She said that I was so sweet and she knew that she could tell me anything and that I would do the same for her but it's always nice to hear it.

Once again Ally and I stared in each other's eyes until Ally broke the silence by asking if we are having a staring contest cause her eyes were getting tired and dry so she quits. Thanks honey for ruining the moment. I let go of Ally, regretfully, then scooped up the picture exclaiming that since I had made Ally's picture even more pretty I should be the one who will keep the picture but that she can have the picture Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays and if she was a good girl I might even let her keep our picture over the weekends.

My teasing got me an elbow in the tummy from Ally as well as a playful roll of her eyes but I just teasingly held the picture high enough that Ally couldn't reach it and told her if she wanted then come get it. Instead of jumping up looking like a complete goofball trying to get the paper, Ally went straight for one of my weaknesses.

That woman tickled me. How on earth did she know that I'm incredibly ticklish in the sides? We have never had a tickle fight so I have no idea how to counteract Ally's tickle attack besides the usual trying to squirm away and begging Ally to stop tickling me in between gasps of breaths and uncontrollable laughter

Darn it, Ally got the picture from me and with chants of "Ha ha I got the picture. Catch me if you can!" she ran away from me. Oh no you don't Missy, there is no way you can tickle me, grab our picture and get away from me. Run run as fast as you can, I can catch you cause I'm your Swamp Man!. Here I come sweetie.

I'm glad that no one was in the store cause I'm sure Ally and I looked ridiculous running around the store, Ally dodging me behind instruments and the counter as I dogged her every move all awhile laughing our heads off. This was the perfect way to end a wonderful day; goofing around with the woman I love.

I finally caught Ally around her waist as she ran past the counter where I was hidding and I spun her around exclaiming that now that I have caught her, I will make her pay for tickling me and stealing "my" picture. Then holding her tightly around the waist with one arm the other hand did some travelling to find my Ally's ticklish spot which was her underarms and sides.

Ally is such a wiggling little worm when she's being held against her will, I had to lock my arm around her waist to keep her still enough that I could continue to tickle her. Ohh that little monkey decided that if she couldn't get away from me then she'll join in the fun so she started to tickle me back.

For a couple of minutes we playfully tussled until Ally got away from me. Not for long though, I was on her heels in a second, caught her around the waist, picked her up bridal style so she couldn't get away from me again and carried her back into the store. Ally struggled but I just tightened my grip on her. I didn't want to lose the warm,loving and sweet feelings I was getting with the woman I love in my arms.

Ally promised that if I let her down she would share her animal crackers that she hid in our practice room for late nights writing songs. Hey I've been in the practice room before with Ally for late nights and I have never found that stash. Where on Earth did she hide it?

I put her down and then followed her to the practice room where she told me to hide my eyes and she'll get the cookies, I peeked through my fingers and saw that Ally hide them behind the table in the corner where I never would have looked for them. Then it was snack time. I tried make Ally laugh by making the animals "talk" and "move", success. Soon Ally's melodious laughter rang out like a bell in the room.

I got a little sneaky, when Ally turned around cause she thought she heard someone coming up the stairs, I ate her elephant cookie straight out of her hand and even let my lips graze her hand for a long minute before Ally whirled around with "Did you just kind of kiss my fingers and ate a cookie from my hand?" look on her face.

I only smiled, took a cookie from the box and offered it to her, straight from my hand. When Ally went to take it from my hand, I pulled me hand back, shook my head and then held out my hand again. Ally reluctantly took the cookie from my hand, beautiful eyes glued on me. It's ok sweetie, I won't bite, I promise.

Once Ally had the cookie safely in her mouth, her proclein skin went bright red and her head ducked down. Aww sweetheart you don't need to be shy or embarassed, I was the one who started it plus I enjoyed the feel of my love's soft lips grazing my hand, i would have prefered it if those lips touched my own lips but beggers can't be choosers.

I reached over and gently turned Ally's face towards me and then words just escaped me as we sat there staring into each other's eyes and Ally's chin in my hand. Of course at that precise moment Trish and Dez came back with tacos and pop for everyone. They didn't even knock or announce their presence, they just walked in and collapsed onto the beanbag chairs talking about the characters they had meet while getting dinner.

Thanks guys for ruining Ally and mine's moment here. You guys couldn't have waited like 5 more minutes before rushing in here? Seriously, now Ally will be even more embarassed cause our best friends could have caught us in an intimate position which we couldn't explain without blushing like crazy and stuttering like idiots.

I did see Dez giving me a knowing look before he joined in on Trish's story about the pointy headed man they saw eating pizza. I've never told anyone I love Ally as more then a friend but could Dez see into my heart to find out how much I love Ally? Hmm maybe my best friend is more intuitive then I thought. I have to be careful about how I act around Ally when it's the four of us cause I'm not ready for the world to know my feelings for Ally before I tell her.

That's all he wrote folks. So until tommarrow. Hopeless romantic rockstar out.


End file.
